


heavenly

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Catholic Guilt, Catholic Steve Rogers, Cunnilingus, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Hand Jobs, POV Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Smut, sinning and winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Steve was pretty sure he understood now.The act itself wasn’t sinful, it was the feeling of control you got when you did it.OR:The Catholic Guilt, College AU, Catholic!Steve fic that literally no one asked for.





	heavenly

He was going to go to hell for this.

Steve knew that the things he thought about would get him sent straight Downstairs. Do not pass the pearly gates, do not collect eternal life.

But with Darcy, it was different. Instead of feeling sorry for himself and running right off to confess his sins to the priest at the church down the street from campus, Steve usually just…  _ didn’t _ . He never felt bad enough after he spent any time with her. If anything, she made him feel  _ better _ than the confession did.

Catholic guilt was so tiring.

And the way she made him feel was good.  It was  _ so  _ good. Not bad. Not any of those awful adjectives that accompanied the pre-marital sex talk he used to get from all the teachers at the Catholic high school where his mother had sent him, and from where he’d graduated the year before.

Mom had pitched a fit when he wanted to come here. Culver was far from a parochial school. In fact, it was far from any kind of religion, and that was in part the reason he’d chosen it.

Higher education unencumbered by the guilt of knowing that every stray thought was bad enough to ask forgiveness for. Enough to earn him eternal damnation.

Even if it was true, even if what he was doing with Darcy was sinful, (and it technically  _ was… _ it was so  _ good, _ but so very sinful), Steve didn’t care anymore. He just  _ wanted _ .

Every inch of his eighteen year old body wanted every inch of hers.

And if it was so wrong, why did they fit together so well?

* * *

 

It all started in her dorm. He’d dropped her off there following a very successful movie date. A movie date where they’d held hands. They hadn’t so much  _ watched _ the movie, but they’d made out. A lot.  She’d let her hands wander enough that he ached and knew he was going to have to flog it when he got back to his own dorm room. Sneak off into the shower and think about how soft his girl’s lips were. Think about how soft she was everywhere.

But then, she pulled him inside hers, closing the door behind him.  She pushed him down on the bed and straddled his hips.

She found his zipper and eased it down, undoing the button next and finally reaching into his shorts. It didn’t take much to find him, he was hot and hard and standing proud right there, almost like he’d been planning this.

But he hadn’t.

God in heaven, he didn’t think he could have planned anything so perfect even in his wildest dreams.

Her hand squeezed around him, sliding up and down his shaft before she let him go.

Steve had to stifle a groan because holy hell…

She licked her palm, running her tongue over every inch of it before she returned to his cock.

Darcy slid it up and down his entire length, cooing in his ear the whole time.  Telling him how good he was. How hard and how big. How she couldn’t barely fit her hand around, making him feel like the studliest man in the world as she worked him up.

He was aching already when she’d started, so it didn’t take him long. He came in a hot white spurt that shot up and onto his belly. He gasped at the sensation, bucking up into her hand as she began to slow down, to bring him down.

“Darcy…” Steve murmured, eager to give her something in return. He didn’t know what he wanted to do, and his fingers fumbled at the button on her jeans before she grabbed both his hands, and leaned back, listening hard as someone knocked impatiently on the door.

“C’mon, Darcy…” came an annoyed female voice. “C’mon, it’s late and I’m tired.”

Darcy turned back to Steve and reached for a tissue on her bedside table.  She swiped it over his softening prick and up onto his stomach to clean up all evidence of his release. “Sorry, rain check for me?”

“Definitely,” Steve murmured in reply, tucking himself back into his pants as she got up to unlock the door.

Steve was disappointed that he didn’t get to return the favor, but maybe a little time with Google was just what he needed. He had no idea how to touch a woman, and he might want to figure that out before he was in that vicinity again...

* * *

 

Steve was pretty sure he understood now.

The act itself wasn’t sinful, it was the feeling of control you got when you did it.  _ That _ was fucking sinful.

He ran his tongue up her slit, wiggling it over her clit and feeling the tremor of pleasure as it rolled through her body. Fuck, he could keep her here like this forever and not blink an eye.

He had her melting in his mouth, her hands gripping his hair to the point where it was starting to hurt. Every time he moved away from her, she pulled him back.

Darcy wanted him. Couldn’t get enough.

And he was drunk on that feeling. He wanted more of it.

The term vicious cycle entered his mind, but was quickly replaced with ‘delicious cycle’.  He liked that better.

More appropriate, given the circumstances.

Swirling his tongue over the tiny nub had her mewling in his hands. Hands that were cupped under her ass, holding her up off the mattress so he didn’t have to crane his neck to eat her pussy. “Fuck, Steve…” she whispered.  “Fuck… I want you…”

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, sucking a gentle kiss to her clit.  He flicked with his tongue and felt her moan as much as heard it. “So fucking beautiful…”

“The mouth on you,” Darcy giggled, her thighs spreading a little more. “Fuck it, your mouth is perfect…God, Steve...”

Steve liked the way that sounded.  Like the way she sounded when she swore. Called out to God and to him in the same breath.

He lapped at her center, swirling into her opening and back up to her clit.

When she came, it was just a slight reprieve, because he couldn’t get enough. Especially not when she shook and clamped down around him to hold him close.

“I want you,” she gasped.  “Fuck, put it inside me, Steve, please…”

His cock surged in his shorts and he seriously thought about it for a long moment.  But he didn’t have any condoms and this was too much fun.

He answered with a shake of his head before he sucked her throbbing clit between his lips.

“ _ God _ , Steve…”

Fucking sinful, every syllable. But he was happy to go to hell for this. Because this was heaven. Who knew it resided between Darcy Lewis’ thighs?

Nothing about that in the Good Book, that was for sure.


End file.
